


Little Things

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Depression, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3X17 Blaine becomes insecure after meeting Chandler. Kurt, oblivous, doesn't make the situation any better, but instead makes it worse. Will Kurt realize what's wrong with his boyfriend, or will everything become too much for Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: contains eating disorder and depression. So if this is triggering to you please don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Blaine frowned and crossed his arms, as he watched Kurt talking exicdielty to the boy on his right. This was suppose to be our day, he thought angrily. But of course Chandler had to ruin it. After the texting incident, Kurt had promised that he was done texting Chandler and that he and Blaine would spend more time together. So, Saturday afternoon the two had headed to the mall. They had just gotten out of the music store ( A Very Potter Musical album deluxe had just come out) when Kurt accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse m- Chandler?" The boy in question looked up and smiled at Kurt, Blaine observed quietly. The boy was a little taller than himself, and very muscular and tan. His glasses fitted his 'cute' face and he wore a beanie Seriously a beanie?

"Hey Kurt, funny running into you here huh?" Kurt smiled. "Well you see, Blaine and I were just doing some shopping and about to get some coffee. Want to come?" Blaine noticed that he didn't say they were on a date. He frowned, as Chandler nodded happily.

Chandler then seemed to notice Blaine's existence and stuck out his hand. "Hey I'm Chandler. Nice to meet you." Blaine took it and responded softly. "Yeah nice to meet you too."

And now Blaine sat watching the two converse, he suddenly felt like the third wheel. He watched as Kurt laughed loudly at some cheesy joke Chandler told and frowned. Kurt never laughed like that when he told a joke. Wasn't he funny. Chandler moved his hand over Kurt's and a blush creeped onto the pale boy's face. A sudden realization hit Blaine. His boyfriend never blushed like that when he touched him. Something stirred withing in him and he stood up suddenly. Enough was enough. The two boys looked up at him.

He cleared his throat. " Umm. I'm sorry but Kurt and I really need to get going. I have to be home at four and it's already three-thirty." A sheepish smile fell on Kurt's face, as he stood up.

Chandler stood up too and took Kurt into a very long hug, his hands resting on the very bottom of Kurt's back. "It was nice talking to you Kurt. Maybe we can meet up again?" Kurt nodded. "Yes maybe."

Blaine bit back a sob, but said nothing. They never hugged like that either. Maybe...Maybe it was because Chandler was leaner and more musclur and not flabby like himself.

A tug on his hand, and Blaine looked up into Kurt's smiling face. "Let's go."

The two were silent for a few minutes, when Blaine finally spoke. " I don't like him Kurt."

His boyfriend stopped. "What?"

"He was touching you and flirting with you, and I didn't like it." Blue eyes peered into his. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Blaine sighed as they reached the car. "He still wants you, I can feel it." The senior just rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. " Blaine stop it. He does not, he was just being friendly and it's not like I'm going to meet up with him again or start texting him again. Can you just take me home now?" He slid into the passengers sit and looked out the window. Holding back his tears, Blaine complied.

When they reached the Hummel's house, Kurt jumped out of the car without a look back. And this time tears did fall, as Blaine realized that Kurt didn't give him their regular goodbye kiss. And more tears fell later that night, when his goodnight text went unanswered, as did his other seven.

*Few days later*

After the Chandler incident at the mall, the two boyfriends made up and were now at Blaine's house. Blaine had been trying on his favorite new red skinny jeans, when he realized it wouldn't button. He growled and Kurt looked up from his Vogue magazine. "What is it Babe?" The hobbit sized teen frowned and turned to face Kurt.

"They won't button. I just bought these last week and they won't button."

"I told you all those sweets would finally get to you" Kurt joked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine turned back to look into the mirror.

"I look pudgy." Kurt kissed his cheek. "Maybe you should go on a diet?" Blaine's heart stopped.

"W-What?"

"To lose 'pudginess as you call it? Even though I think it looks adorable." The junior didn't say anything. Kurt looked at his phone and sighed. "Well I gotta get home. I will see you at school tomorrow and text you later. Love you Blaine Wabler."

Blaine kissed him softly. "I love you to Kurt." When Kurt drove away, Blaine stared at disgust in the mirror. He knew he was fat, but did Kurt really have to suggest he go on a diet? Maybe he wanted him to be slim and muscular like Chandler? Tears poured down his cheeks, as he realized that Kurt didn't want a fat pig like himself. Of course he wanted a handsome, thin, funny boyfriend. And Blaine knew he wasn't any of those. He was super short, with extra gelled hair, and fat. Wiping the tears away, he looked back into the mirror. Well from now on he would change. He would become a better boyfriend. So maybe Kurt can look at him and touch him like he did with Chandler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee club has started to notice something isn't quite right.

Blaine sat down beside Kurt outside. "Hey Kurt, Hey guys." The short male said to their friends. Rachel looked up and frowned at Blaine.

"Are you okay Blaine?" He was surprised that she noticed anything. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Uh man, you look kind of pale and sickly looking." Finn Hudson cut in, frowning at his step-brother's boyfriend. Blaine just smiled. "I'm fine."

It was obvious he wasn't. Finn was right. His once tan face was now a deathly pale color, paler than Kurt's own. There were big, dark black backs underneath his eyes and it seemed as if his hair had less hair gel in it. Kurt frowned and tried to place a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay Blaine?" The Junior laughed and dodged his hand.

"I'm sure." He picked up his lunch, which wasn't much. It was a plate of very few fresh fruit and a small juice. Kurt's eye brow raised. "Is that all you're eating?"

"Yes." Blaine snapped. Kurt was taken back.

"I was just asking Blaine. I've haven't seen you eat anything but fruit and vegetables lately."

The table had gone quiet. It was true. For the past few weeks, Blaine had brought nothing but vegetables or fruit. And it seemed as if he was losing weight. Fast.

Blaine just stood up. "I'm sorry I got to go." He said curtly and left, leaving behind his untouched lunch.

There was silence at the table, before Santana asked. "Is the hobbit okay?" Kurt just swallowed and frowned. "I, I don't know."

Blaine blinked back tears as he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Sliding to the floor, he let the tears stream down his face. He didn't know why he was crying. Was Kurt not happy? Was he ashamed that he wasn't shedding off the weight quickly? Was that it? With that thought, Blaine stood up and looked into the mirror. Ripping off his, much too loose shirt, he stared into the mirror. Tears starting to stream down again. It had been weeks, and all he could see was fat. He hadn't lost a pound. Placing a hand on his stomach, he sobbed. All he wanted was to do was be perfect for Kurt. And look where he was. He clutched at his stomach, anger filling him. He felt something turn in his mind. Maybe.. No, he thought, he couldn't. But looking down, he thought maybe one time wouldn't hurt. Walking over to the bathroom stall, he bent down and gulped and placed a finger down his throat. The bile came up easily, and spilled from his lips. When he was finished, he wiped his lips,feeling better.

What he didn't know was that Rory had been outside the bathroom. And could he the retching. The Irish lad frowned. And knocked on the door. "Blaine?"

Blaine got up and walked over to the sink, washing his face off and went to open the door. Rory walked in and glared at Blaine. "I know what you're doing."

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered, as Rory's look deepened. "I know what you've been doing for the past months, because I've been doing it myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 2. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory admits to Blaine that he has been doing the same thing as him. They decide to 'diet' together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry.

Blaine looked shocked. "W-What are you talking about?" Rory frowned and stepped further into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. His eyes were dull and humorless.

"Don't try and play dumb." His accent was strong and strangley enough, comforting. "You can't lie to me Blaine Anderson. You don't think I can't see it? When it's happening to me? The sudden diet? The weight loss? Moody behavoir?" The elder boy looked scared and helpless. He slumped down and watched Rory come closer to him.

Blaine peered up at him. "I-I never wanted to do this...i-it..."

"Just seemed to be the only way to make him happier?" Rory finsihed for the older boy and smiled knowinly. He gently pushed passed Blaine and sat on the bathroom floor, not really giving a damn that it was dirty. The Irish lad patted for Blaine to come sit beside him. With some hestiation, Blaine did.

"So tell me Blaine Anderson, why are you doing this?" Rory asked raising his hand and pointing to the toielt and then to himself. And without thinking, Blaine just broke and sobbed out everything to Rory. When he finished, tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Rory hummed softly.

"I have an idea. " Blaine blinked up at Rory.

"What?"

"Let's diet together." A Smile creeped onto Blaine's face. "You're not going to stop me?" With a laugh, the Irish lad shook his head. "Nope. I'm still on my diet. I need some motivation and I keep relapsing and eating everything in sight. Maybe we can help each other."

Hazel eyes brightened. "You bet." They stood up and Rory went to unlock the door, when Blaine asked quietly. "If you don't mind me asking what... why are you doing this too?"

It was so quiet that Blaine could barely make out what he said, but he mangaged.

"For him to love me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Glee fanfic. I hope that you like it and respond to it. Whether you like it or hate it? Anything!!


End file.
